megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shujin Academy
Shujin High School I read somewhere that Shujin High School is a school for delinquent and that's why Protagonist (Persona 5) was sent there in the first place or Shujin High School is just a regular High School. --Cococrash11 (talk) 05:40, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :That's why we need sources for references and fact-checking purposes. BLUER一番 07:53, March 17, 2016 (UTC) http://personacentral.com/new-persona-5-official-cosplay-products/ Apparently it's called Shujin High School for the Official Cosplay products so what does that say about Syujin High School from Persona 5　PV#04 video. --Cococrash11 (talk) 22:00, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Syujin High School Shujin makes sense what does Syujin in Syujin High School even mean. --Cococrash11 (talk) 22:22, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :The same thing. It's just a different style of romanization. Great Mara (talk) 22:42, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Shujin Academy In Persona 5　PV#04 they said it's called Syujin High School and Take Your Heart edition it's called Shujin Academy. Why would they called it Shujin Academy in North America when they decided in Japan it's called Syujin High School. --Cococrash11 (talk) 23:48, June 10, 2016 (UTC) *I actually noticed something a little while ago when comparing the kanji of the past Persona high schools with this one. A lot of them have different ones, and Academy seems to be closer to P5's kanji intent. So they aren't wrong. Ok from SMT if, to P1-5 we have: karukozaka High School 軽子坂高校), St. Hermelin High School 聖エルミン学園), Seven Sisters High School (七姉妹学園), Kasugayama High School (春日山高校), Gekkoukan High School (月光館学園), Yasogami High School (八十神高等学校), Syujin High School (秀尽学園高校), and Kosei Public High School (公立洸星高校). 学園 (gakuen) aka academy/campus (or high school). 高校 (koukou) aka (senior) high school. 高等学校 (koutougakkou) aka (senior) high school. Now then this is what I've assumed: **高校 is for normal standards: Karukozaka, Kasugayama, Kosei, as well as Syujin (though I believe Syujin is an exception, I'll get to that in the 3rd point) have it. Kasugayama is known to be the butt of eveyone's jokes compared to Seven Sisters. **高等学校 is the same as above but used for more "older" or old fashion schools. Which is what Yasogami high is. Unlike Gekkoukan, it appears to have been around for a fairly long time as hinted in P4 (and even joked about how old it is by Mitsuru in one of the stroll things). And due to the events of PQ, it is hinted that Yasogami was around 1999 or even sooner so yeah, same as above but just older sounding. **学園 is for higher class/prestigious schools: St. Hermelin has nice facilities (plus Nanjo goes there), Seven Sisters has been stated to be of very high standards, Gekkoukan is obviously high standards (own by the Kirijou group, and Mitsuru is a student) so it's safe to say that Syujin high is also of such a high standard (which would explain why Haru, a rich chick, is even going there). But the thing is that Syujin ends in "高校" as well....which...I don't think matters. I think it serves more of a suffix in this case. : Anyways they all mean basically the same thing, which is high school. It just might be how someone wants to read the kanji (the more correct answer is "academy" but to be fair it's still a "high school" it just loses it's "prestigious title" when translated so that might be why Atlus went with it.)Sillyfudgemonkeys (talk) 07:46, June 11, 2016 (UTC)